In the sport of snowboarding, the rider must secure his or her boots into the bindings on the board. In most cases, this is done while on the snow, and in most cases this is done after getting off of a chair-lift. Securing the second binding tends to be the most challenging, and often times the rider sits down (e.g., on the snow or a bench) to secure the bindings to avoid falling over. Once on the ground the rider can easily secure the bindings, but then must ultimately stand back up to continue riding. In addition, when securing the bindings, the binding straps tend to fall within the foot-bed area of the binding, interfering the rider placing the boot therein.